Episode 9496 (2nd July 2018)
Plot Sophie looks after Jack while Kevin goes on a car-maintenance conference. Faye is down about Seb's date with Emma. Jack complains he feels unwell but Sophie is busy organising Speed Daal for a restaurant critic's visit and is unsympathetic to his complaints. Robert is annoyed with having Ali and Ryan under their feet in the flat. Ryan boasts he has landed Gary a big job in Lancashire. Tracy tells Steve she wants an engagement ring and suggests he digs out the one from last time around. Simon returns from pleading guilty in court and the matter is adjourned for sentencing. He gives Leanne a birthday present. Faye wishes Seb well with his date. Peter takes Simon into the cafe where he apologises to Roy and Alex and does the washing up for free. David's community payback is to paint Jamila House. Bethany agrees to look after Max and Lily while he and Shona go out. Dev helps Steve go through his collection of seven engagement rings to try and find the one which was Tracy's. Jack is sent home from school with a viral infection. Daniel and Sinead help Flora sign the contract on her new nursing home. Tracy overhears Ken offering to pay for Daniel and Sinead's wedding and assumes he will pay for hers too. She taunts Michelle that she has now got Steve. Faye looks after Jack again but Sophie thinks he is milking the situation. Emma turns up dressed to the nines for her date with Seb at Speed Daal as Tim tries to listen in. David is furious with a rock star make-up that Bethany gives Max and overreacts. Jack's condition worsens but Faye can't get Sophie to return from the restaurant. Seb can't bring himself to tell Emma about his HIV. She thinks he still has feelings for Faye and finishes with him. Flora suggests Sinead moves into the flat and gives them a cheque for £13,000 to help start a business. Tracy is impatient for her ring. Faye and Seb make up. They find Jack collapsed on the stairs. Gary is annoyed to discover that Ryan's job isn't in Cumberland, Lancashire but Cumbernauld, Lanarkshire. Faye and Seb burst from the house with an unconscious Jack and find Ali. He tells them he needs to go to A&E immediately. There, the Doctor reiterates that he has a virus and can go home. Maria annoys Audrey when she reorganises the salon supplies. Daniel agrees to help Sinead with her business. Dev can't get Vicky's ring off his finger when he tries it on. Ken asks Steve to explain to Tracy that he can't pay for the wedding but he refuses. Ryan tells Michelle that Gary's sacked him for his error. Dev asks Roy for help getting the ring off his finger. Tyler approaches Simon in the cafe and says he's forgiven him. He agrees to call matters quits for a free sausage sandwich. Ali calls on Jack and spots discolouration on his toes. He immediately calls an ambulance. Michelle takes Ryan on in the bistro. David is touched when the kids make him a good luck card. He advises Max not to mess with make-up. Shona is troubled by the advice. Jack is on life-support as tests are conducted on him. Ali thinks he may have sepsis. Steve presents Tracy with her ring but he's got the wrong one and she's delighted to think he's bought her a new one. Dev and Roy realise he's given her Karen's ring. Tyler puts the sausages under the back gate of No.1 where Eccles eats them. Ali thinks that Jack's grazed knee caused the infection. Kevin arrives at the hospital. Sepsis is confirmed and he is told that his son has a life-threatening condition. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank Guest cast *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies *Doctor 1 - Helen Kay *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Doctor 2 - Karen Bartke Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Paediatric waiting area, corridor and Jack's room Notes *This was an hour-long episode, transmitted at 8.00pm, to allow for an hour-long episode of Emmerdale to be shown from 7.00pm. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Due to alternative schedules being printed for World Cup coverage, no synopsis for this episode appeared in the magazine. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,850,000 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Flora McArdle: "I've got something to celebrate" Tracy Barlow (overhearing): "What are you celebrating? Getting to the end of another day?" Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns